


Whole

by Aichi



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Macro/Micro, Soft Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 20:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aichi/pseuds/Aichi
Summary: Aichi shows his affection for Kai in an... unconventional way.





	Whole

**Author's Note:**

> So. This is a thing I found in my tumblr drafts from 2-3 years ago. That I am posting. Because frankly even if the writing is really awkward I still think it's pretty cute. Don't judge it too hard. It's Old. I didn't blow off my Shiralua prompts to write it or anything. I'm still planning on doing those, promise.
> 
> Anyway, notes: contains small mention of hard vore, but all the actual content is soft.
> 
> Why is Kai tiny? We don't know. It doesn't matter.

Kai’s body rests in Aichi’s hand, tiny and vulnerable, and even with the reassuring feeling of that warm weight in his palm, Aichi still can’t quite believe it.

He can’t believe how _beautiful_ Kai is, even like this – _especially_ like this – sitting there with his bare, flushed skin and tousled hair and _desire_ clear in his small but still fiery eyes. Barely four inches tall, he fits so easily and naturally into Aichi’s palm, it’s almost as if he was made to be there.

More than anything else, though, Aichi can’t believe that Kai actually _asked_ , practically _begged_ even, for Aichi to _eat him._ It’s not that the idea itself is shocking, exactly – Aichi can’t deny the way the thought makes his heart flutter and fills him with a gentle, protective warmth – but it was one of those things that he’d never anticipated being anything more than a fantasy. He hadn’t expected Kai to want it too, and certainly hadn’t expected him to _ask_ for it. Even putting his own desires aside, Aichi hadn’t been able to say no after that, not after Kai had taken such a huge step in actually talking about his feelings, not after hearing the pure _need_ in his tone, obvious even as he struggled to hide it – and after seeing the way he grit his teeth around the words as he tried to explain how he just wanted them to be _together_ , Aichi had understood _why_.

Cupping his hand slowly and trying his best not to make any sudden or startling movements, he presses Kai over his heart in something akin to a hug, sighing softly as that tiny body curls against his chest in response. He wants to be able to give Kai that feeling that he needs so badly.

They rest there in silence for a time, until Kai finally speaks.

“Aichi. Do it.” The next word comes so quietly Aichi can barely hear it, and Kai repeats himself, louder. “Please.”

The word is tinged, just barely, with something like desperation.

Aichi closes his fingers around Kai, very gently, to make sure he doesn’t fall, and lifts him close to his face.

He opens his mouth, just slightly, and Kai’s body tenses in his palm.

“Do you want to stop?” he asks.

“No,” Kai says, quickly. “Do it. _Please_.” His voice is audibly strained this time.

“It’s okay,” he breathes, and brings Kai to his lips, presses a tiny kiss to his head, the body shuddering underneath him, “You’ll be safe, I promise. Please don’t worry.” He presses another, firmer, more confident kiss against Kai’s chest, and mumbles against his skin. “I love you, Kai.”

Then he opens his mouth fully and pushes Kai inside in one motion.

Kai goes in easily, unresisting, his weight collapsing against Aichi’s tongue and squirming a little – trying to get comfortable, or just moving instinctively – but not struggling. Aichi waits for a moment, until the movement stills and Kai’s tiny body lies heavy in his mouth, then he slides his tongue to the side, pushing Kai against the inside of his cheek. Kai squirms, and he pushes him back, and into the other cheek. The body wiggles as he moves it around, and _moans_ , the sound vibrating through Aichi’s body and making him shiver.

Keeping Kai trapped against his cheek, he runs his tongue over him, exploring his body with the tip, enjoying the taste and warmth of his skin, his heartbeat pulsing, and the bizarre feeling of having someone alive in his mouth. It’s surprisingly not unpleasant. Kai quivers as his tongue moves back and forth over him, letting out more quiet noises that reverberate through Aichi’s body, and Aichi gives him a moment to enjoy it too.

He’s so small in Aichi’s mouth, and in the back of Aichi’s mind there’s a part of him whispering how nice it would be to bite down, to feel Kai crunch and break between his teeth, body shuddering in pleasure as it tears apart. But he pushes the thought aside, _for now_ , because he just wants this to be soft, and gentle, just wants to hold Kai and envelop him in warmth and love and kindness, because _that’s_ what he needs more than anything, Aichi thinks, needs to know that people care for him. That he’s not alone. That Aichi wants to keep him close.

He hums, gently, as a warning, and then catches Kai with his tongue and pushes him to the roof of his mouth. Kai squirms, again, and this time Aichi doesn’t give him time to adjust before he tips his head back to swallow.

Kai’s body thrashes, briefly, as Aichi pushes it against the back of his mouth, but it quickly stills in submission, in acceptance, and despite its size, moves surprisingly easily into his throat. Aichi lifts a hand to his neck and runs his fingers over it, an obvious bulge noticeable even under the skin. He massages it, tilts his head back and gulps again, pushing at the bulge with his fingertips and easing it down his throat. It moves more easily the further it goes, and even when he can’t feel it anymore, he follows its path down his chest until it settles in his stomach.

Kai moves again, and Aichi can feel it clearly, the way he rolls over, presses his hands against Aichi’s stomach from inside. From outside, Aichi presses back, rubbing the tips of his fingers over the tiny, barely visible lump in his belly.

“I love you,” he mumbles again, even if he’s not sure that Kai can hear him anymore.

Slowly, Kai settles down, curls up, and Aichi presses against him again, rubs the heel of his palm over his stomach, the firm pressure of Kai inside him sending warmth shooting through his body. There’s gentle vibrations, too, which might have been Kai trying to speak, he can’t tell. Eventually, the movement inside him ceases almost entirely, the occasional twitch or wiggle the only indication that Kai is still there, besides the warmth and weight of him.

It’s surprisingly _filling_.

Aichi lies back, stretches out, suddenly feeling drowsy, the way he does after – well, after a nice meal. He feels so warm, and content, and happy, and wants to just curl up with Kai and sleep. They’d agreed that he’d leave Kai in there for a few hours, so there’s more than enough time for him to take a quick nap, he reasons.

One hand still resting on his belly, brushing against the comforting weight of Kai there, he leans back and lets his eyes drift closed.

**Author's Note:**

> How's he gonna get out? See the "why is he tiny" question above. (He'll be okay. Promise.)
> 
> Join me on twitter dot com @cosmowreath for more of whatever this is.


End file.
